TLOPO Release Notes - 2016
This Release Notes page will list major updates in the world of The Legend of Pirates Online during the year of 2016. June 'June 21, 2016 (Alpha-v1.9.2)' Bugfixes *Fixed a crash with Level-up Quests (accidentally released and was removed in 1.9.1). *Fixed a crash with Potion drinking. *Fixed a crash with Sailing. Maintenance *Added "Brittany", "eyy", "ey", and much more to the WhiteList! *Added some stuff in preparation of the Independence Day event. *Code cleanup. *Improved Moderation tools. Security *Fixed a bug which prevented staff access levels from being lowered on the Game Server. 'June 19, 2016 (Alpha-v1.9.1)' Maintenance *Removed two accidentally released features (Sorry guys, these aren't ready yet and were accidentally released). 'June 19, 2016 (Alpha-v1.9.0)' Features *The Legend of Pirates Online is now in a semi-open alpha! Everyone can now register an account and log into the game after scheduling a PlayTime! *Added multiple new window sizes to the Game Options panel. *Implement PlayTimes. *Implemented some OS X specific hot-keys. Bugfixes *Corrected the loading screen bar, it should now fill to 100%. *Fixed a bug which caused right clicking on OS X to not work. *Fixed an exploit where you could get ridiculous amounts of reputation. *Fixed some bugs with Ship Deployment. *Fixed some bugs with the Sailing Camera. *Fixed spawn points in various caves. *Fixed various prices with Shopkeepers. *Potentially fixed a bug which caused some Potion drinking to not work. Maintenance *Added a few debug prints to better explain a crash with Sailing. *Changed the way multiplayer interest worked inside of Caves and Jungles to correspond to the way it works on Islands. *Corrected various grammatical errors in inventory item names. *Improved Moderation tools. *Multiple optimizations were made all over the codebase, the game should be running a lot better for everyone! *Over 300 words were added to the WhiteList, keep those suggestions coming! Known Issues *The "900 Error" on the launcher is soon to be fixed. We have an entirely rewritten Mac launcher in the works. 'June 1, 2016 (Alpha-v1.8.4)' Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Remove Memorial Day holiday messages. Bugfixes *Added 35 words to the WhiteList. Keep the suggestions coming! *Fixed a "division by 0" crash with Crew GUI. *Fixed a bug where players would be stuck in jail cells. *Fixed a bug where the land world grid was being used during sailing instead of the ocean grid. *Fixed a crash when taking the wheel of a ship. *Fixed a crash with NPC spawning. *Fixed a game state issue with Potions. May 'May 28, 2016 (Alpha-v1.8.3)' Features *Happy Memorial Day! Every hour until May 31st, 2016 at 11:59PM EST there will be a firework show on Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego! *Implemented Fireworks on Padres Del Fuego. *More Spanish translations are now available. 'May 26, 2016 (Alpha-v1.8.2)' Features *Crew boarding permissions Bugfixes *Miscellaneous sailing bug fixes Maintenance *Additions to the whitelist *General code clean up 'May 21, 2016 (Alpha-v1.8.1)' Bugfixes *Fixed a crash when docking your ship. *Fixed a crash when taking the wheel of a ship. *Fixed a crash with the Spanish translations. *Fixed a crash with Zone Interest when a player would request interest on a Zone that does not exist. *Fixed an internal exception from boarding a public ship. *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to damage other player's ships. *Fixed the position of a Shipwright on a PvP island. *Reverted a sea visibility extension which casued lag on The High Seas. Maintenance *Tweak some moderation permissions. 'May 21, 2016 (Alpha-v1.8.0)' Features *Sailing has been released!! Go visit a Shipwright to purchase a Ship! *A LOT of new Spanish translations are now available. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Improved some moderation tools. Bugfixes *Fixed some graphical bugs with caves around the game. 'May 14, 2016 (Alpha-v1.7.3)' Features *More Spanish translations are now avaialble. Maintenance *Code cleanup. Bugfixes *Fixed a reputation bug that prevented players from going higher than Level 24. *Fixed some graphical bugs with caves around the game. 'May 8, 2016 (Alpha-v1.7.2)' Features *It's Mother's Day! Tattoo artists have been released, and are selling special tattoos for the occasion. *Peddlers are selling the Mother's Day outfit, make sure to get those too in honor of the day! *Redeem the code "mothersday" by May 15th, 2016, at Midnight EDT for 10,000 Gold! *Redeem the code "tattoos" by May 15th, 2016, at Midnight EDT for 5,000 Gold! Maintenance *Added some words to the WhiteList. *Added some words to the BlackList. ::Bugfixes *All Padres fishing spots are now at the correct angle. *Fix Logout crash. April 'April 30, 2016 (Alpha-v1.7.1)' Bugfixes *Fix Mac loading crash. *Potential fix for blackjack table crash. 'April 29, 2016 (Alpha-v1.7.0)' Features *Open some more islands for the fun of exploration! Bugfixes *Fix (most) clothing appearances. *Bug fixes for island loading and memory usage. *Modifications to loading screen algorithms. *Fix assorted bugs with fishing. *Fix skill loading circle. *Fix an issue with teleportation. *Fix some gold displays. *Improve chat efficiency speeds. *Fix issue with garbage collection that causes lag spikes 'April 9, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.7)' Features *Disable the April Fools scavenger hunt. Bugfixes *Fix "full inventory" bug. *Miscellaneous crash fixes. 'April 3, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.6)' Features *Players are now able to logout via the logout button. Bugfixes *Small fix for movement to new areas. *Major overhaul of client interest system. 'April 2, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.5)' Bugfixes *Potentially fixed an inventory glitch. 'April 1, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.4)' Features *Sailing has been added? Maintenance *Tweaks to the Choose-a-Pirate screen. *Disable St. Patrick's Day redemption codes and water. *Removals and additions to the white list. Bug Fixes *Fixes Repair Game (again!). *Bug fixes for fishing. *Bug fixes for potions. *Potentially fix "blue ring of death" on doors. *Code redemption checks for pirate gender. March 'March 25, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.3)' PSA *There have been multiple confirmed cases of accounts/pirates being corrupted due to exploiting an inventory bug which allows various unreleased clothing types to be put on your pirate. Do NOT exploit this bug, your account/pirate may be corrupted in the process of doing so. We will be releasing a patch for this soon. Features *Added multiple player-requested words to the WhiteList! Keep those suggestions coming! *Music has been added to Fort Charles! Maintenance *Improved moderation tools. *Player Suggestion: Increased repair game kick-out timer to 2 minutes. Bugfixes *Major bugfixes in player pirate code. *Fixed a bug where blackjack dealers stopped hitting before 17. *Fixed a bug where you could 'drink' a clothing item. *Fixed a bug where you could put clothes in the wrong inventory slot. More bugfixes with inventory coming soon. *Fixed a crash in fishing. *Fixed a crash with the chat panel. *Fixed a memory leak. *Potentially fixed a crash with potions. *Potentially fixed a crash with repair games. Known Issue *If you are friends with a person with a broken pirate, loading their profile panel will cause a crash. 'March 23, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.2)' Maintenance *Disabled the Saint Patrick's Day holiday and effects. *Disabled the Wiki Celebration holiday message/emote. 'March 19, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.1)' Features *Added a limited-time "wikidance" emote for the Wiki Celebration. *Added a few moderation tools for a special event during the Wiki Celebration (stay tuned!!). Maintenance *Improved some moderation tools. Bugfixes *Fixed a crash with code redemption. *Fixed a bug with teleportation. March 18, 2016 (Alpha-v1.6.0) Features *Added holiday info for the TLOPO Wiki gathering on the Tortuga dock and beaches. *Fireworks will be shot off hourly on the shores of Port Royal and Tortuga for the TLOPO Wiki gathering. *Redeem the code "tlopowiki" by Midnight on March 20th, 2016 to receive 7,500 gold! Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Internal bugfixes 'March 17, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.8)' Bugfixes *Fixed a crash on the Avatar Chooser. Known Issues *If you do not have the your game options on high the green water may not show. 'March 16, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.7)' Features *Happy Saint Patrick's Day! The Caribbean sea has turned a lovely shade of green! *Redeem the code "clover" by March 23rd, 2016, at Midnight EDT for 5,000 Gold! Maintenance *Added some words to the WhiteList. *Added some words to the BlackList. *Code cleanup. *Improved many internal systems. *Slightly improve loading times on loading screens. Bugfixes *Fixed a bug causing lag when a player was in busy areas. *Fixed a bug that caused water to be rendered more than once. *Fixed a crash with the classical loading screen. *Fixed many other misc bugs. 'March 7, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.6)' Features *Crews have been released! Bugfixes *Even more bug and efficiency fixes for repair benches. *Fix an issue where the console would spam strange messages upon entering the PR tavern. Maintenance *Developer accessibility additions. 'March 1, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.5)' Features *Repair benches now remove inactive players from the bench after a set amount of time Bugfixes *More bug fixes for repair benches *Bug fix for a crash with potions Maintenance *Improve loading screen performance (slightly) February February 22, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.4) Bugfixes *Bug fixes for repair benches Maintenance *Code cleanup *Slight lag reduction 'February 21, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.3)' Bugfixes *Improved FPS rate. *Fix some collisions in caves. *Fixed a bug that allowed PVP on islands. *Fixed numerous potions bugs. *Fixed numerous fishing bugs. *Fixed numerous blackjack bugs. *Fixed an issue that caused a shader to not be loaded. *Fish will now steal your lure of you don't interact with them upon initial bite. *Fixed a grammatical error in the localizer text. *Adding a lot more server-sided logging for statistic purposes. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Whitelist additions. Known Issues *Cannot click on pirates. 'February 14, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.2)' Bugfixes *Corrected the positioning of the crew page GUI. *Fixed a bug where an island named "default" would appear in the pirate map. *Fixed a bug where players couldn't click other players to open player profiles. *Fixed a bug where water would look funky after exiting an interior. *Semi-fixed a bug that allowed players to PVP on islands. Maintenance *Add multiple words to the whitelist. *Code cleanup. 'February 13, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.1)' Maintenance *Removed an incomplete feature that was accidentally implemented. 'February 12, 2016 (Alpha-v1.5.0)' Features *Love is in the air! Peddlers have been released and are selling the Valentine's Day outfit in celebration for all you lovers out there. *Tailors have been released. Visit the shops on Port Royal, Tortuga and Cuba to buy even more clothes to spice up your pirate's garb! *From chickens to pigs, non-violent creatures can now be seen around the Caribbean! Maintenance *Code cleanup Bugfixes *Fixed a crash with casting rods. *Fixed a crash with entering caves, forests, jungles, and swamps. *Fixed an issue causing some models to not appear. Known Issues *Customized clothing colors only appear on the Avatar Chooser and player profile panels. *The name of clothing that has been color customized resets to its default color upon re-logging into the game. *Players sometimes crash upon leaving caves. *Signs for quests appear above certain NPCs. *Some pieces of clothing don't appear. January 'January 31, 2016 (Alpha-v1.4.4)' Features *Added some more words to the WhiteList Maintenance *Lowered the player turning speed. Bugfixes *Fixed a bug with gravity. 'January 31, 2016 (Alpha-v1.4.3)' Features *Added some options to the feedback tumbler. *Added "piratesforums" to the whitelist. *The second cutscene in Make-A-Pirate has been released! Maintenance *Code cleanup *Increased turning speeds Bugfixes *Fixed a bug that allowed players to jump higher than they should. *Fixed a bug that caused NPCs to have wacky looking faces/bodies. *Fixed a bug that caused some major lag spikes. *Fixed a bug with water. *Fixed multiple bugs with Blackjack. *Fixed multiple bugs with Chat. *Fixed multiple bugs with Fort Charles. *Fixed multiple bugs with Friends. *Fixed multiple bugs with Inventory. *Fixed multiple bugs with Player DNA. *Fixed multiple bugs with the Player Camera. 'January 22, 2016 (Alpha-v1.4.2)' Bugfixes *Fixed multiple district resets related to Blackjack. *Fixed more miscellaneous bugs with Blackjack. Maintenance *Code cleanup *Disabled island waves; the lag was too bad. 'January 20, 2016 (Alpha-v1.4.1)' Features *Moderation enhancements. Maintenance *Code cleanup. Bugfixes *Camera fixes. 'January 17, 2016 (Alpha-v1.4.0)' Features *Added a FPS meter to the Game Options panel. *Water is now animated! Rewrote the CXX backend that manages waves/etc. Maintenance *Multiple enhancements to game performance. *Multiple improvements to game security. *Overall code cleanup. Bugfixes *Fixed a bug related to scaring away fish. *Fixed a bug that caused fish to only bite from one direction. *Fixed a bug with the fancy sky dome option. *Fixed a crash with reeling in fish. *Fixed misc bugs with the feedback panel. *Potentially fixed a bug that caused Blackjack tables to stop working. Known issues *Players sometimes spawn in the air. We're looking into a fix. Launcher *Code cleanup *Game files will now download after you log in. *Updates for developer usage. 'January 10, 2016 (Alpha-v1.3.6)' Features *The Game Options panel now has an option that allows players to choose between a classical and fancy sky dome. Bugfixes *Fixed a bug that caused the server to deny players from sending friend requests. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Revamp login system for more security. 'January 2, 2016 (Alpha-v1.3.5)' Bugfixes * Fix a district reset related to drinking potions. 'January 2, 2016 (Alpha-v1.3.4)' Features *Redeem code "newyears" by January 9th at 11:59PM EST to receive a potion that allows you turn into a scorpion! *Firework shows will continue until January 3rd at 11:59PM EST. Bugfixes *Fix a bug that caused some players to not be able to add over 100 friends. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Improve client logging. *Removed some controversial words from the WhiteList. *The townfolk in the Caribbean have took down the holiday decorations. Category:TLOPO Development Category:TLOPO Alpha Category:The Legend of Pirates Online